


Save Me from the Burning

by LotharWinchester



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Frank saves the day, Implied Child Death, Implied Child Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, T slur abound, Transphobia, implied kastle, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Castle comes to the rescue.   (please read AN warnings for triggers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me from the Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. Daredevil show belongs to netflix and comics to Marvel.
> 
> warning: T slur usage and transphobia 
> 
> this fic came to me about 20 minutes ago. some of Tom's dialogue is something i've had thrown at me before as a stealth trans guy.

He didn’t understand it.

And he wasn’t going to lie to his face. After everything he’d gone through tonight.

Frank had heard about guys like him in passing. Seen stories on the news, saw articles online and in print. He had no opinion. So long as they stayed out of trouble.

But the man.. the boy.. standing in front of him in his tiny apartment made him question humanity all over again.

“I know you don’t want to hear it but..” the boy’s voice cracked as he held a cold bag of peas to his nose, “Thanks again. I was a goner.”

Frank grunted and disassembled one of his many guns for a routine cleaning. “That happen often?” 

He watched the blond nod as he sat down on Frank’s worn couch. “More than anyone else I know.”  And Frank could hear it in the boy’s voice. The dread, the fear, and the heartache. “I’ve been through so much shit in the last three months sometimes I think I deserve it.”

“No. You don’t.” Frank’s answer was immediate and hard cutting.

“My girls…” Frank’s hand clenched as he set the gun down and moved onto the next. “I couldn’t protect them. They died because of me.” He stared at Frank’s chipped ceiling and moved the pea bag to his ribcage, just under one of his two horizontal scars. “Fucking assholes broke into our house and burned it to the ground. They were already dead when I found… found them.” His teeth tore into his lip before he whispered,  “All because I’m a trans guy.”

* * *

 

“Hey! Look it’s one of those.”  Aiden swallowed as his pace quickened and his fingers clenched around his keys. _I just need to get to my car._ He slid one of his apartment key through his knuckles pointed end out. _Please, just leave me alone._

“Transvestite.. Tranny... whatever they’re called.”

“You’re a fuckin fag Tom for noticing.” Aiden exhaled softly as he made his way towards his car. He had parked out in the open, in full view of security cameras.  “It’s probably a hermaphrodite or something.”

“Chick with a dick.”

His pulse kicked into high gear as his hand gripped his door handle.

“Hey! You!”  

From his vantage point, Frank Castle could see it all unfold. He’d been back in Hell’s Kitchen for two weeks to visit Karen. And to take care of the upper class drug dealer Tom O’Connor.  He had ties to the Irish enough to get guns and drugs into the country.  He was also known for beating up whores.

“How much?” Frank’s finger slid to the trigger of his sniper rifle and set O’Connor’s head into his cross hairs.  “How much you chargin for a fuck?”

“I’m not…” 

Tom grabbed the man’s free arm and pulled it back as he kneed the man in the side of his head. “All of you trannys are the same. You suck dick and fuck to make money.”

Tom’s five buddies made their appearance and started wailing on their victim. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead with fresh, wet blood.  His brown eyes rolled back up into his head as Tom punched him in his side.  “Maybe that’ll get you to open your mouth.”

One shot rang out as Tom unbuckled his pants. His brains splattered on the road and his buddies standing behind him.

In the confusion, the blond managed to slide into his car and lock the door. Frank exhaled as he shot five more rounds off and slid out of view.

* * *

 

“I moved here to get a fresh start, Frank.” He whispered as a knock filled the room.

“Frank, I came as soon as I got your call.” Karen Page smiled down at the wounded man on Frank’s couch. “I’ll drive him to the ER.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Frank nodded as he helped the blond up to his feet.  He leaned heavily into Frank.

“My name is Aiden.” He smiled with slightly blood coated teeth. “Pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
